


Mission: Accomplished

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dildos, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, F/M, Ficlet, Pegging, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Mission: Accomplished

"Do you really think this will work?" Harry mumbled into Draco's ear. He didn't really want Hermione to hear him doubting her but he wasn't all that surprised when she did anyway. 

"It worked when I used it last time," Hermione said shifting behind him on the bed.

"In fairness, my cock wasn't in Harry's arse at the time," Draco added, giving a gentle thrust so Harry could feel said cock inside him. 

Draco held Harry's hips still as Hermione began to press the Feeldoe to Harry's hole. Harry squeezed his eyes shut trying to relax as the dildo pushed inside him alongside Draco's cock.

Hermione's hands were on his shoulders and Harry's were to either side of Draco's head arms straining to hold him up.

"Oh, oh, oh," Harry panted, overwhelmed at the sensation of fullness like he'd never felt before. He'd always wanted to try something like this but hadn't imagined Hermione's dildo would be the other cock in his arse.

"Shh," Draco said clearly sensing Harry was lost in the moment, and pressed kisses to his neck and face. 

"Oh my," Hermione breathed then she pulled back and thrust inside him again. Draco moaned and Harry keened, just this side of a whimper.

Harry took a moment to watch Draco who was clearly trying to maintain his own control and not come too soon. His eyes had fallen shut and his lips were slightly parted, cheeks flushed. As if aware of the scrutiny, Draco opened his eyes and Harry leaned down to snog him. 

As Hermione hit her stride, dildo sliding in and out of him, Harry's mind was focused solely on the two cocks inside him, fucking him and filling him.

"Harder," he said with a groan, already so close to coming.

Draco reached for Harry's cock as Hermione thrust into him hard and it only took four firm strokes and he was screaming out his orgasm, his arse clenching around Draco's cock and Hermione's dildo.

It was only another moment before Draco's jaw tightened and then went slack as he spent himself, cock pulsing inside Harry. Hermione's breathy moans and shuddering sigh signaled that she, too, had climaxed. 

Hermione slowly pulled out, Harry wincing as the toy slipped out, taking Draco's softening cock with it. 

"Fuck," he said, feeling oddly empty after being so incredibly full. It had been utterly brilliant though. 

Hermione slid up beside Draco and Harry leaned over and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"What about you? Did you like it?" 

"It's incredible really," Hermione said breathlessly. She opened and closed her mouth, seemingly at a loss for words which Draco obviously noticed as well.

"Rare Hermione doesn't have something to say," Draco said, smiling. "Might have to do this more often."

Harry grinned, looking down on him. "Your turn on the bottom next time then."

"I'm looking forward to it." Draco smirked, eyes alight.


End file.
